WWW: Ichigo Kurosaki Vs Ragna the Bloodedge
by draconichero21
Summary: The fifth installment of the Who Would Win one-shot series title shortened due to length of character names . This time it's time to test the limits of two overly powerful swordsmen originating from the east coast: Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach and Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue. Who is the better bladesmen. Who has the power to best the other? Who WOULD WIIIIIIN?


**(A/N: Okay I know the bigger debate is Ichigo Vs Naruto, but not only do I not follow Naruto, but this idea just seemed like a really good one. For those of you miffed about my Kratos/Yuri battle, did I not say that it was a battle to the death at the very start? It's more or less the same here. So if that doesn't appeal to you that I have to have some OOCness to extract the desired result then GTFO! Anyway, here we go).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or BlazBlue

* * *

**The Combatants**

**Fighter A**

Name: Ragna the Bloodedge

Age: Estimated to be in mid or late 20s

Height: 6' 0.8" (185cm)

Weight: 172lbs (78kg)

Occupation: Wanted Criminal

Weapon of Choice: Armagus Blazblue/Azure Grimoire. Sword given to him by his Master Jubei

Hair color: White (used to be blonde)

Eye Color: one red, one green (both used to be green)

Color of coat: Red

**Figther B**

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Age: 17 (I am using post-Fullbring arc Ichigo)

Height: 5' 11" (181cm)

Weight: 145lbs (66kg)

Occupation: High School Student / Substitute Soul Reaper

Weapon of Choice: Zangetsu

Hair color: Orange

Eye Color: Brown

Color of coat: Black

* * *

**The Setup**

The Continuum Shift holds many secrets and creates many oddities. This is such an oddity. While on Hollow Patrol at night, Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo is dragged into a random vortex and he finds himself within the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. Having no idea where he is, Ichigo wanders about randomly. He is mostly invisible to the world around him in Soul Form so he is able to move about unseen. One of the first things he spots is one of Ragna's wanted posters and just how much it is worth.

Ichigo has never been one for greed, but his mind tells him that if he can bring the dastardly Ragna the Bloodedge to justice he'll be set for life if he can get back home. Having no pockets on his Shihakusho, Ichigo simply tucks the paper into the folds of his Kosode and continues to wander about aimlessly.

Meanwhile, Ragna the Bloodedge has just finished paying his food bill and for once in his life doesn't have to overpay because of a moocher. As he checks to make sure his entire being is in check he picks himself up and begins walking towards his objective, wherever that may be only he knows.

As Ichigo and Ragna near each other's locations, Ichigo picks up Ragna's fierce energy level while Ragna remains blissfully unaware of the boy's presence. Ichigo checks out the source and lo and behold spots Ragna. He double checks the wanted poster, tossing it over his shoulder as he realizes how badly the law enforcement around here draws, giving them at least some credit since at least they're better than Rukia and drops off the rooftop he is perched on to Ragna's level.

"Who the hell are you?" Ragna asks, now having his path blocked. "I'm kind of busy so if you could just piss off that'd be great."

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that. You're Ragna the Bloodedge aren't you?"

Ragna sighed, "Don't tell me. Let me guess. You're after my bounty too?"

"That's right. It must be my lucky day. I thought I'd be searching for days."

"So you're a scrub then? Sorry, but I don't have time to play with kids, least of all newcomers. Why don't you train for seventeen months and come back when you actually look like a threat, carrot top?"

Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu, flooding out some of his reiatsu. "How's this for a threat?"

_Where's all this energy coming from? How can a kid hold that much power? _

"Here I come, Ragna the Bloodedge!"

* * *

**The Battle (Rebel 1 Action)**

Ichigo starts things off by charging straight at Ragna with Zangetsu's mighty blade. Ragna is forced to draw his sword and block. Ichigo keeps on the offensive with a few solid strikes, but Ragna parries each one. He then takes a huge leap back and prepares to counter attack.

"Hell's fang!" Ragna rips towards Ichigo with a fierce punch to his gut and follows up with a swing from his blade, cutting Ichigo across the chest. "Inferno Divider!" Ragna takes Ichigo into the air. "Gauntlet Hades!" Ragna spins and whacks Ichigo with more dark energy. "Belial Edge!" Ichigo is taken to the ground and impaled straight into the dirt, but with a burst of Shunpo he gets around behind Ragna and attacks. _How can he move so fast?_

With both hands on his blade, Ichigo swings at Ragna, the pressure of his strike, pushing the wanted criminal back across the battlefield. Charging up his energy Ichigo charged his energy above his head. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo rips straight into Ragna's body with his fearsome attack, tearing the front of Ragna's coat to shreds and eating into the criminal's skin.

_Damn it, what is with this kid? How can he be so strong? Dammit, looks like I actually have to take this battle seriously. _Ragna takes off from his crouched position like lightning and begins tearing towards Ichigo before swinging down at the teen, his powerful, precise strikes overpowering Ichigo's younger form. "Dead Spike!" The shadowy energy rises up from the ground, knocking Ichigo into the air again, but before he can gain aerial control Ragna follows up. "CARANAGE! SCISSORS!" Ichigo is sent flying away and smashes several times into the dirt. "That'll learn ya, punk."

Much to Ragna's surprise though, Ichigo gets back on his feet. He is far from done. The teen extends his sword arm and grabs his elbow. "Ban-kai!" Ichigo's energy explodes with intensity creating a big crater around him so that black and red energy radiates from his body and he stands with a sleek, black katana and a long coat. His eyes are strong. He is determined to win. "Tensa Zangetsu."

Ragna, mostly oblivious to the kind of power Ichigo is wielding, has no idea what to do. _What just happened? Is that sort of his some sort of Nox Nyctores? I've never seen a weapon like that at all. _Before Ragna can even begin to comprehend what Ichigo is doing Ichigo is behind him in an instant and impales Ragna through the back. He withdraws his sword and prepares to cut off Ragna's neck with a spinning slash, but Ragna parries and withdraws from Ichigo. _What the hell? How did he cover so much ground so fast? I've never faced an opponent that can move so quickly. _Next thing Ragna knows Ichigo is running circles around him, cutting him as he passes through Ragna before the grim reaper can even get a hit off or raise his arms to block. When Ichigo is finished delivering swift, single strikes he raises his blade yet again.

"Getsuga Tensho!" the attack rips right into Ragna's back and Ragna hits face down into the dirt. Ichigo goes down to pick up the fallen criminal and bring him to justice, but Ragna sticks his blade in Ichigo's face and rolls away as the teen pulls back to avoid getting cut. He sticks his blade firmly in the ground and prepares to unleash his full power.

* * *

**The Winnah…**

"I didn't want to use this, but you leave me no other choice. Restriction six-six-six released. Dimensional interruption imaginary number formed. Azure Grimoire activated! UNLEASHING ARMAGUS!" Ragna's power soars and Ichigo can feel every bit of it. Ragna charges in to attack. "Let's try this again shall we? Hell's fang!" Ragna charges forward, decking Ichigo in the stomach. "Inferno Divider!" Ragna launched Ichigo into the air. "Gauntlet Hades!" More damage. "Belial Edge!" Ragna slammed Ichigo into the ground. "Dead Spike!" Ragna was really tearing into the kid. "Carnage Scissors!" Ichigo went flying back. "How's that you son of a bitch? Not so tough no are ya?" Ichigo reached Ragna's space in seconds. And though the teen was war torn and brutalized, bleeding from multiple cuts and his Shihakusho becoming tattered and ripped, Ragna could see the look in his eyes and sense the pattern of his breathing. Ichigo was not giving up. "Dammit you are one stubborn kid you know that?" Ragna said in aggravation. "I appreciate your determination, but you got a lot to live for, don't you think it's time you gave up?"

"Sorry, giving up isn't in my tactics," Ichigo spoke calmly as he put his hand up by his face, "at least not while I have one last trick up my sleeve. You didn't want to use the power your currently using well I didn't want to have to use this either." Ichigo pulled his hand down his face and a white, skull-like mask appeared on his face.

_Wh-what the hell is that? _Ragna panicked for a few moments as the ground Ichigo was standing under caved in from his reiatsu.

"Are you ready Ragna the Bloodedge. This is it!" Ichigo charged forward at Ragna, overpowering him with the strike he made. Ragna was sent flying.

_What? _Ichigo appeared right at Ragna's back. He fired a weakly powered Getsuga Tensho into Ragna's back before following up with a sweeping strike and slashed Ragna harshly across the back. He then did the same maneuver as before, rushing in and out of Ragna's space, delivering fierce blows to the grim reaper's body. However, Ragna recognized the pattern from before and when Ichigo came in with the final blow he parried the strike. "Darkness consume you!" His right arm morphing into a demonic claw, Ragna grabbed hold of Ichigo as the power of the Azure Grimoire helped Ragna deal no less than 70 strikes to the spiritually powerful teenager. The battering of Ragna's body was relived somewhat as some of his life energy was restored, but not only did he manage to do extreme damage to Ichigo, but the teen's mask shattered in the process. At the same time though, Ragna had to reseal his armagus to avoid losing control.

Ichigo was now panting like a dog. He and Ragna were arguably equally battered, but Ragna was not thoroughly exhausted like he was. However, though his mask was gone, Ichigo wasn't sensing Ragna's monstrous reiatsu either and therefore continued the fight with just his Bankai. He charged forward, but Ragna had grown accustomed to Ichigo's fighting style and due to the damage to his reiatsu Ichigo had slowed way down. The fight was more or less even, but as the fight raged on Ragna was just waiting for his moment to finish the fight.

The two swordsmen exchanged blow after blow. Ragna and Ichigo sliced each other up and exchanged battle techniques, but Ichigo could feel his energy draining away. Stubborn as he was the teen refused to give in, but Ragna knew it was only a matter of time before he had enough energy to finish the battle.

Losing his speed advantage and knowing that his damaged Shihakusho was draining his power, Ichigo forced as much spiritual power as he could into one massive attack. "Getsuga Tensho!"

"Would you use something different for once?" Ragna bellowed as he dodged the attack and then dashed towards Ichigo. "Hell's Fang!" He then did the follow-up strike and slashed Ichigo deep across the chest. "You put up a good fight kid, but this is where it ends. Black Onslaught!" Whipping his weapon out wide Ragna's weapon turned into a scythe and he began cutting Ichigo with it relentlessly, absorbing Ichigo's life energy with every cut and he was coming in too fast or Ichigo to block. He charged up the energy he absorbed, sucking more from Ichigo and forcefully disengaging the teenager from his Bankai. "Destruction!" Ragna shouted as he struck Ichigo with one last attack. The blow was worse than when Ichigo was struck by Aizen atop Sokyoku hill. Ichigo fell to the ground. He would not be getting up any time soon, if at all. Ragna put his sword away. "You put up a good fight kid, but power will only get you so far. If you survive come back in ten years." Ragna told Ichigo and then walked away.

* * *

**(A/N: And now for the analysis. Ragna is not only older than Ichigo, but he's also more experienced in fighting and has formal training from Jubei. While Ichigo's Visored mask does give him an advantage it's not a question of whether Ragna can overpower it or not, but if he can outlive it and Ragna has proven he can take just as much as he can dish out. He was a child when his real right arm was severed and he lived to tell the tale. Also, while Ichigo's loss of his Visored mask leaves him panting, Ragna's Blood Kain depletion leaves him no worse for wear and in potentially better condition if he uses his distortion drive. Ichigo's speed also gives him a clear advantage, but Ragna has dealt with faster and stronger opponents in the past like Taokaka and Hakumen. Hakumen's reach isn't all that different from Ichigo's while in Bankai. Ichigo might be able to sense Ragna's presence, but up close it doesn't do him much good since Ichigo is not the greatest at sensing spiritual pressure so it's not like Spider-man's spidey sense at all. In the end it came down to a split second defeat. The winner is Ragna the Bloodedge. Agree? Disagree? Please review).**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN: She's got a voice that sounds like you just kicked her puppy, but she is one of the most deadly mages in western RPG history having both blood magic and power over the forces of nature. Her opponent is as snarky as he is powerful. He invented fomicry and enters your party at level 45 while you are only 2-5. Who are these two masters of magic? The answer to that is COMING SOON!**


End file.
